


In which Dean finally admits it

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: In which... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Non-Penetrative Sex, how I want s12e09 to end or at least to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: hi! This is the sequel of In which Mary knows, and I know s12e09 isn't aired yet but I couldn't take this story out of my head, so here it is! Also, this is my first attempt at writing smut, soooo... I hope you enjoy xD





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! This is the sequel of In which Mary knows, and I know s12e09 isn't aired yet but I couldn't take this story out of my head, so here it is! Also, this is my first attempt at writing smut, soooo... I hope you enjoy xD

It's been few days Cas and Mary saved Sam and Dean from jail. It wasn't the easiest of jobs, but Mary was very skilled at breaking in, and with Cas's ability to turn both of them invisible it was pretty easy to get into the prison. The hard part was sneak out in the general chaos of guards, dogs and such. It was an escape worthy of the best HBO series, but luckily they made it in the early hours of the morning. After that life at the bunker returned to normality, with the addition of Mary officially living in the bunker with her sons and Cas, not able to leave either. And that was in part Mary's fault, she developed an affection for Cas that had him to be kinda her third son. Family don't end in blood indeed with them.

Now Cas in in the kitchen, later at night since Angels don't need sleep. It's quiet, like when the Winchesters were away, Cas doesn't want to think where they were anymore, it would be too painful and regret would creep in him again. He's absently listening to his brothers and sisters when footsteps approach and the lights are flicked on.

«Heya buddy, whatcha doing here?» comes Dean's voice from the door.

Without turning around Cas says. «Hearing my brothers and sisters, maybe they know where Kelly and the Nephilim are»

Dean opens the fridge to take a bottle of water and sits in front of Cas. «Nothing?»

Cas sighs. «Nothing... I can't believe I lost her»

«Hey, it's not your fault, ok? We're gonna fix this, like we always do»

«Yes it is, instead! I should have sensed her, I should have done something-» he stops and rubs his eyes. «Like getting Lucifer out of his cage wasn't enough...»

Dean stands up and walks in front of Cas, crouching down until he's at eye level with the Angel.

«Cas» he takes Cas's hand away from his eyes so they can look at each other. «You wanted to save the world, wanted to save us, and we got Lucifer in the end, Rowena took care of it. Don't beat yourself up for trying to save the world»

Cas nods a little and his eyes fall on their joined hands, he hasn't realized Dean intertwined their fingers. Dean's eyes follow and when he looks up Cas is looking at him with hope and what seems... deep affection? Or maybe it's love...? Dean looks at Cas's lips, then his eyes again ant thinks  _fuck it_ , and kisses him, one hand on his neck, the other still intertwined with the Angel's. Cas gasps, but kisses back after two seconds, his free hand going in Dean's hair. The kiss is like going home, because Cas's home is not Heaven, is not the bunker, it's Dean, it's always been Dean.

After a while Dean breaks the kiss for air and looks at Cas with a shy smile. «I hope I didn't read it wrong?»

«You assbutt!» Cas kneels in front of Dean and kisses him again, both his hands in Dean's hair while the hunter's arms find their way around Cas's waist.

Dean is smiling in the kiss, and Cas can't help but smile too, a part of him hoping this is really happening and it's not a dream or a fantasy his mind made up.

Dean breaks the kiss again, resting his forehead on the Angel's one. «I might be in love with you... It's been a while now, and with all the Darkness thing then and this Lucifer thing now I couldn't say anything, or maybe it was the fear you wouldn't feel the same, I don't know...»

Now he's rambling, and Cas finds it utterly adorable, so he kisses him silent. «For how long?»

«Purgatory? I mean, I always knew I felt something for you but I didn't know what exactly, then it dawned on me. In Purgatory, without you, I was lost, I couldn't think a damn thing that wasn't you and I was hurting... And then I knew, I loved you, it wasn't the same love I have for Sam, or for Bobby or Benny, it was something else...» Dean closes his eyes, and when he opens them, green and blue meeting once again, takes a deep breath and says, «I love you, Cas»

«I love you too, Dean» Cas smiles, «I don't know for how long, but I know I do. Maybe it was the first time I saw your soul in Hell, so bright and beautiful, and it's so strong...» he nudges his nose on the hunter's, «I like it»

«Yeah?» Dean smiles and it's the most beautiful thing Cas has ever seen, oh how much he missed Dean and his beautiful smile that reaches his eyes.

«Yeah»

And Dean's lips are on his again, moving slowly. This time they share all the eight years they know each other, all the love that built in the time and it's glorious.

Someone moans softly when the kiss is deepened, Cas isn't sure who. Dean's hands are everywhere and his lips move to Cas's neck, sucking lightly.

«Dean, Dean... What about... Ah... What about we move this to the bedroom?»

Dean looks at Cas, his pupils slightly blown and,  without a word, he stands up taking Cas with him and starts walking to his bedroom, hand intertwined with Cas's.

When the door closes they're on each other again, Cas pinning Dean on the door and kissing him hard, Dean's hands working on the trench coat, making it fall on the floor followed by Cas's jacket and the necktie. Cas's hands find their way on the hem of Dean's t-shirt, running them under it, finally able to touch the hot flesh under all the layers, while the hunter's work on the buttons on Cas's shirt, slowly walking Cas to the bed. When the back of Cas's knees touch the bed, Dean takes Cas's shirt off, breaking the kiss only a moment to take off his t-shirt too, then pushes Cas on the bed and straddles him, hands roaming on the Angel's naked chest.

«Hi» Dean smiles.

«Hello Dean» Cas smiles back, one of his rare smiles that Dean loves. Cas puts an hand on Dean's neck and bring their lips together again in a sweet kiss. Dean's hands go slowly down Cas's body until they reach Cas's belt. He breaks the kiss to silently ask Cas permission and when the Angel nods, he undoes the belt and the pants, and when Cas raises his hips a little to help Dean taking them off, they moan at the friction. Cas's eyes fall on Dean's sweetpants he uses to sleep and his voice is husky when he says, «You too» and his hands fly on Dean's sweetpants, taking them off and throwing them in the general direction. Cas's eyes follow the line of Dean's body, stopping at his tented boxers.

«Like what you see?» Dean smirks and, not waiting for a response, takes his boxers off, throwing them somewhere on the floor. «Better?» he says in a low voice kissing Cas's jawline and lightly sucking at his earlobe. Cas moans softly and moves his hips up for more friction, and Dean takes the opportunity to take off his boxers. Then Dean grinds on him, the skin on skin contact is like the best thing he ever felt and Cas moans, throwing his head back on the pillow, giving Dean more access to attack his neck, sucking and licking the bruises that will appear the next morning.

Dean looks at him then, not stopping his hips, Cas's eyes are eyes closed, mouth opened in a 'O', he's beautiful and Dean tells him so. Cas's eyes open, pupils full blown that only a thin line of blue is visible. Dean crashes their mouths together again, bringing one hand down to take both of them, stroking slowly.

Cas moans in the kiss at the contact, hips moving on their own accord.

Dean picks up speed, smearing precome all over them, both of them moaning each other's names, eyes locked and Cas's hands everywhere on Dean.

«Come for me, Cas, come on baby, I got you»

Cas comes then, moaning Dean's name, the hunter following right after, slowly stroking them through their orgasm.

Dean kisses him, slowly and meaningful, running his hands on Cas's sides, Cas's hands on his back while uses his Grace to clean them both. They stay like this for a while, until Dean falls on the mattress, bringing Cas closer to him with his arm. They're silent for few minutes, Dean's hand playing with Cas's hair and Cas's finger tracing the outline of Dean's antipossession tattoo.

«Will you stay here tonight?» Dean's voice breaks the silence.

Cas looks up at Dean, who's looking at the ceiling.

«There's nowhere I want to be»

Dean looks down at him. «That's all I wanted to hear» he kisses him chastity. «I would do some sleep» he smiles fondly. «Will you watch over me?»

Cas returns his fond smile. «Always»

Dean gives Cas another chaste kiss and falls asleep minutes later, Cas watching over him in his arms, smiling like he never had before.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was my first attempt at smut, I hope you liked it. As always, it's not beta'd and all the mistakes are mine if there are


End file.
